I DON'T WANNA MISS A THI NO QUIERO EXTRAÑAR NADA
by Claudio-Potter
Summary: Este es mi primer Song Fic, espero me disculpen mis lectores, pero necesitaba en este momento hacerlo......dejen Reviews


**I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING / NO QUIERO EXTRAÑAR NADA**

-. Harry entiende es lo mejor para los dos -. Le decía Hermione, mientras miraba a Harry quien tenía la vista fija en el horizonte.

-. Si Hermione es lo mejor -. Dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo, dejando a una Hermione destruida y llorando por el.

-. Espero alguna vez me entiendas -. Le dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde se dirigía aquel que había sido hasta hace poco su novio.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far-away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cos I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Harry caminaba por el castillo sin rumbo, había tomado esa costumbre desde que se había separado de Hermione.

'Cos even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

-. Hermione como estas -. Le dijo Ron, abrasando a la castaña.

-. Muy bien -. Le dijo el pelirrojo

-. Supiste la noticia de la derrota de Voldemort -. Le dijo Hermione buscando alguna reacción de parte de su amigo.

-. Si la supe, mi padre me lo comento hoy -.

-. Que bien, ahora por fin podremos estar bien y tranquilos -. Dijo Hermione hacia el viento mientras miraba el cielo.

-. No lo creo Hermione -. Dijo el pelirrojo.

-. Por que -.

-. Por que...Hermione....Harry -. Ron no podía continuar, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que querian salir.

-. HARRY QUE RON......DIME.......HARRY QUE!!!!-. Le gritaba Hermione al pelirrojo

-. HERMIONE....HARRY MURIO!!!!!!! -. Le dijo Ron gritandole a su vez a Hermione

don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
Well, I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this.  
I just wanna hold you close,  
Feel your heart so close to mine,  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes,  
Don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cos I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
'Cos even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Hermione no lo podía creer, lo había perdido todo, aún lo amaba, pero por falta de valor no quiso seguir con aquella locura como ella lo llamaba al estar al lado de Harry.

En donde esta ron se podía leer en una lápida.

"Aquí yaca, Harry James Potter, Buen Amigo y hermano

Siempre te Recordaremos"

A los lados de la de el se podía leer los nombres de otras lapidas conocidas

"James Potter"

"Lily Potter"

"Sirius Black"

-. Harry descansa en paz -. Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ron antes de irse caminando bajo la lluvia todo mojado cantando.

could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far-away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cos I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
'Cos even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Lying close to you,  
Feeling your heart beating.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cos I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
'Cos even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile,  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
Well, I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this.  
I just wanna hold you close,  
Feel your heart so close to mine,  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes,  
Don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cos I'd miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
'Cos even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you, babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

------------------------------------------------------- FIN -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que no es mi linea de FF, pero necesitaba escribirlo en estos momentos, me siento pesimo y la unica forma que tengo para sacar esto es escribiendo.

La canción es el tema principal de la película Armaggedon, estaba buscando Animal Crackers, pero no la encontre así que puse esta.

Para quienes quieren leer la traducción, pues acá les doy el 

Besos y saludos a todos.

"Sabes donde ire, pero no sabes si volvere"


End file.
